


funhouse

by lezzylittle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is a good boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, Janus is a Protective Boyf, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzylittle/pseuds/lezzylittle
Summary: remus comes home from his video, and not in the way janus expected.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	funhouse

the door to the dark side of the mindscape slams shut, and janus peers over the top of his book to watch the duke come stomping in.

“how did it go, dukey?” this… wasn’t the energy the snake had been expecting when his boyfriend got home. he’d been expecting exuberance, whooping and exclamations of joy, not this… sullen silence.

“it went good, i guess…”  _ uh-oh _ … he’s seen that look before. it only comes around when his brother, half wit that he is, says something needlessly cruel about remus. “... can we- can we have a movie night, jan?”

“of course not,” and he’s putting his book down, gesturing for remus to join him on the couch. “but first, tell me what’s got you looking so happy.”

“roman said looking-“ his lower lip wobbles, and he clamps his teeth down onto it, as if that will also stop the sheen of tears on his eyes from forming. the deceitful side pulls him into his side, rubs his arm gently. remus can take his time, janus makes sure he can always take his time. “he said… looking at me is like…”

_ looking in a funhouse mirror. _

looking at a fucked up copy. looking at all the ways he could go wrong, at all the ways creativity  _ had _ gone wrong. that his own brother was something he wishes he could get rid of, ignore, shut away in the dark side for the rest of eternity.

he doesn’t realize there are tears falling on his face until janus is wiping them away with gloved hands, holding him as if he is the most precious thing in the universe.

“like looking in a funhouse mirror,” he finally whispers, and if looks could kill, roman sanders would be dead tenfold. remus is looking anywhere but janus, even with his face still being held delicately. “am i- i just.. am i just a fuck up?”

“ _ yes _ ,” his boyfriend hisses immediately, thumbs wiping more tears away. “don’t look at me.” re does. “you are  _ definitely _ just a fuck up, you’re certainly  _ not _ the most interesting and creative person i know.” he punctuates the sentence by pressing their foreheads together. “you’re  _ absolutely _ not incredible, and smart, and wonderful. and you are  _ absolutely _ just a terrible copy.”

the words of love have the intended effect, and remus is throwing himself into janus’s arms, sobbing into the snake side’s chest. one hand cards through gray streaked hair while jan hums soothingly. his blood is boiling with anger, and he wants nothing more than to take dukey’s morningstar and pay the precious prince a little visit himself.

when the sobs slow into gentle hiccups and sniffles, remus sits up, scrubbing at his eyes with his sleeve. a snap of jan’s fingers has remus in his pajamas, soft and comfortable.

“don’t get started on setting the movies up. it’s not a whatever remus wants to watch night.” that gets a watery smile from the side in question. “i won’t be right back, kraken.”

he presses a gentle kiss to the dark half of creativity’s mouth before sinking out, pausing only to sink into remus’s room and grab his favored weapon.

the prince needed more sense knocked into him, it seemed.


End file.
